Am I enough
by Fan of the toons
Summary: Raven is out on patrol when she is suddenly attacked! Beast boy investigates,but along the way he finds something that he will treasure forever. -On Hiatus-
1. Am I Enough?

Hey guys I finally started writing this and now vuwala! it's done kinda lolz

Raven: FOTT does not own teen titans if she did then there would be a 6th season.

Beastboy: Also raven and I would be married and have kids

Raven: not gonna happen any time soon...

FOTT: ON with the story!!

* * *

Am I Enough

After a tiring mission Beastboy laid on his bed with many questions on his mind.

"Am I enough?" Beastboy thought, "Can I protect her? Am I strong enough to be her man? Will I always be there for her?" These thoughts forever plagued his mind.

It was like a race that he could not win. No matter how hard he tried Beastboy always knew he would fail. Beastboy walked up to the roof of the tower and lay down.

He looked up into the night sky the stars never looked so magnificent. Then he gazed at the perfect full moon. That's when he heard a shriek of terror, which pierced the night sky. Beastboy quickly changed into a falcon and flew off into the night.

He finally found out where the scream came from which was a back alley.

But he had come too late...

* * *

Sorry for the short chappie but i Will update as soon as possible!

Plz Review! free cookies for all who review!

Also flames are welcome!

Raven: or else!

Beastboy: or else what?

Raven: You don't want to know...


	2. Emergency

FOTT: Hey you all asked and now you shall receive!

Raven: Nobody asked for another ridculous unwanted chapter to your pathetic fanfiction.

FOTT: -runs to corner to cry-

Beastboy: Man! Raven look at what you've done!

Raven: I just told her the truth and the truth hurts...

FOTT: Syke!!boyahh!!- jumps up on a platform- gotcha! Do the disclaimer pleeazze oh snapzz!!

-falls off of platform-

Beastboy:...Medic!!

Raven: FOTT does not own teen titans if she did then all chaos would break loose.

Fott: Sure.. i can deal with that kind of responsibility -sits in hospital bed-

Beastboy: Who knew that she could cause so much chaos with this story...

FOTT: ON with the story!!

* * *

There he saw Raven all covered in blood. She was badly injured.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here quick enough." Beastboy whispered.

Raven was in so much pain that she couldn't speak.

Beastboy quickly carried Raven to the nearest hospital. She was carefully placed on a stretcher and carried off into the Emergency room.

Beastboy knew that it was Raven's turn to patrol the city.Usually Starfire goes with her when it's her turn on patrol. But she said she wanted to do it alone and that she could handle it.

"I should've gone with her!" Beastboy yelled.

Just then a nurse rushed out of the E.R. then ran off into another room.  
Three men then ran out into the hallway then sped off to the E.R. Beastboy started to panic he tried to calm himself down. Doctors and nurses were running back and forth throughout the E.R and the hallways.

Beastboy started pacing up and down the waiting room.

Another man was also pacing the room;

He asks "Is your wife in labor too?"

Beastboy blushed and said, "No but my friend is in the E.R."

Then the man asked "Is she your girlfriend then?"

Beastboy's blush deepened to a scarlet red, "No", he stated.

Suddenly, the head doctor calmly up to Beastboy and said

"Raven seems to be stabilized","You may see her now." the doctor said with a smile.

Then the doctor walked over to the man and whispered something into his ear.

The man immediately fell to his knees and began to cry. Before he could tell him the news. Beast-boy had run off in search of his friend.

The man shrugged and said, "Ah...young love…" -**doctor sweat drops-**

When Beastboy got there he was overwhelmed with joy and relief.

"Time to get serious." He said with a clenched fist.

Raven looked so peaceful in her sleep she was almost angel-like.

He leaned over to kiss Raven on the forehead.

When all of a sudden she sat up and knocked him clear into the next room.

* * *

I Will update as soon as possible!

Plz Review! free organic monkeys! for all who review!

Also flames are welcome!

Raven: Huh? Beastboy are you ok?

Beastboy:...

Raven: I guess he ate too much tofu... you guys know the drill... READ AND REVIEW!!


	3. Hugs and Kisses?

FOTT: Hey sup? anyways lets get on with the story

Beastboy: Geez Raven did you hafta hit so hard -rubs forehead-

Raven: Maybe...anywho Fott doesn't own anything or anyone she is a broke beggar that lives in an underground refuge for mole people.

Fott: No I don't! I do own somethings..like my stuff and my cat!

Raven: That doesn't count for anything..

Fott: YES IT DOES!!

-Aurgument continues-

Beastboy: Ok... just read the story till we get this "problem" fixed

* * *

Raven was afraid that that "thing" had returned. But then she saw Beast boy…behind a huge hole in the wall.

"Looks like Beast boy had some trouble on the way here." She thought.  
Raven pressed the button to summon the nearby nurse to come and get Beast boy off of the floor. -nurse sweat drops-

"What happened in here?!" she nervously asked.

"Oh nothing, it seems that my friend here knocked out one of your walls with his empty head." Raven remarked.  
Beast boy was about to make a witty comeback when he quickly passed out. A few hours later Beast boy was back on his feet.

But as for Raven she was stuck in rehab for a few months.  
After her first day in rehab it was finally visiting hours!  
This meant that her friends were already on their way here.  
She was then placed in a wheelchair and wheeled over to her room for a quick change of clothes. She was then wheeled over to the cafeteria. Her friends had set up a get well party for her.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled.

"I made my famous seven layer cake just for this occasion!" Cyborg beamed.

"I got you something Raven..." Beast boy said as a blush started to appear as he handed her the box.  
Everyone crowded around her to see what Beastboy had gotten her.

Raven opened the box to find what was inside was a huge Hershey chocolate kiss.  
Beastboy knew that Raven loves chocolate especially Hershey's chocolate.

Robin gave her communicator an upgrade along with the mode to change colors with her mood.  
Starfire got Raven an ancient tamerainan cookbook.  
Cyborg built her a mini T-car that could transform into a Raven.  
After everyone had cleaned up and left.

Beastboy stayed behind to help Raven to her room.

"Thanks for the chocolate." Raven said.

"Your welcome I knew you'd like it." He replied. Beastboy gently hugged her. Raven had a deep blush covering her face.

"On a more serious note do you remember who or what attacked you?" He asked attentively.

Raven said "I don't remember anything..."Beast boy craved more information.

* * *

-Fott&Raven still aurguing about stupid things-

Beastboy: -sighs- WILL YOU GUYS KNOCK IT OFF??

both: -glare-

Beastboy:Nevermind then... PWEEZE READ AND REVIEW!!


	4. Details

FOTT: I OWN TEEN TITANS!!

Raven: No you don't maybe in your dreams..

Beastboy: yeah...about that FOTT doesn't own any teentitan stuff or the rights to the show

FOTT: Can't a gal dream?

RaeBB:...

* * *

Details

Beastboy and Raven said their goodbyes.

Beastboy turned into a hawk and flew off to where the attack took place.

He quickly turned into a hound and began to sniff out some clues. The scent of blood was faint in the air. All of a sudden he had heard a cry for help.

"Aw man what is it now just when I was getting close to actually finding something." Beastboy whined.

He quickly found the problem it was someone being robbed!

"My purse someone help!" A woman screamed.

The robber quickly jumped into his getaway van with his gang of evildoers then sped off to the hideout. Beast boy was hot on their trail he switched into Ninja Mode: Agent squirrel. He scaled up a tall oak tree then jumped off of a branch to cross the telephone cables into an open window near the attic.

"Let's not go into details but I know that one of our rival gangs is muslin' in on our turf!" Big Toni said.

"Yeah!" They all chimed. Beast boy quickly changed into a fly. He had to dodge flypaper hanging from the ceiling.

"whew that was too close for comfort." Beastboy said.

"Let's rob a bank!" Lil' Jim said.

"Nah we did that yesterday." Barefaced Nel said. Beastboy sprang into action he grabbed the crooks with his tentacles.

"What the hell?" Toni yelled. Beast boy lost his grip on one of the gangsters.

"What's the number for 911?" shot Johnny yelled. Johnny dialed the number and reported the incident. In a matter of seconds the cops had their place surrounded.

"Yakuzorai two ton gang we have you surrounded, you cannot escape, and resistance is futile! Blah, Blah blah blah, authority, cops, prison, etc." Officer Davis yelled into the speaker.

"Ah, crap da cops are here!" said hacking Jack. Beastboy chucked them into the police van.

"Ouch not so hard." lil Jim said.

"Thanks Beast boy." Jr. officer Todd said.

Beast boy flew off back to where he started searching for clues.

"What's this?" beastboy was surprised to find a piece of metal. He ran back to Titans tower so Cyborg could analyze it.

Everyone but Cyborg was gone off on a mission. Cyborg analyzed the foreign metal.

"I think I've seen this type of metal somewhere before." He pondered.

* * *

FOTT:yo!! I've started sherking off school work during 5th block so i could work on typin meh story!! like we do anything in that class anyways lolz

Beastboy: I thought education in the world means everything..?

Raven: Apparently not for her at the moment...

ALL:READ AND REVIEW!!


	5. Tofu and Larry

FOTT:Hey I'm a fast typer eh?

Beastboy: not as fast as me..

Raven:whatever...

FOTT: Don't we have a guest to do the disclaimer?

Random guy: who me?

FOTT:NOT U GET OUTA HERE!!

-runs away crying-

FOTT: Well what he wasn't even supposed to be in this part of my story...

well today's guest is... Shikamaru from naruto xD

Shika: geez..why am I here again so..troublesome?

FOTT:read your lines! -hands script-

Shika: what lines oh..thanks.. FOTT doesn't own the Teen titans or me.

If she did the world as we know it would end.

FOTT: That last part was all lies!

* * *

Tofu and Larry?

Beastboy walked over to the fridge.

"Man I'm hungry!" he whined. He threw things left and right.

"DON'T EAT ME!" new foo said. "What are you still doing in there?!" beastboy yelled.

"I thought I was a gonner in here for sure." It said with foo. The green one said as he threw him out the window.

"Curse you green one!" It said with a following thud.

"All I can find in here is meat!", "Where's the tofu?" He exclaimed.

For his frustration grew for there alas was no tofu.

Beastboy ran to his room for where his secret stash was held.

"I thought that the rats would've gotten to you." He sounded.

He was worried that his stash had been had by those meddlesome rats.  
His tofu was stuffed in a neat little sack for the color of the stack was an unusual green.

He started to munch on it as he walked down the hall to Cyborg's room.

He heard his name being called.

"Beastboy get your green butt in here!" Cyborg yelled.

Beastboy ran to his room to figure out who was behind Raven's demise.  
For the wrong door was chose for when he opened it out Larry came.

"I'm Larry!!" He yelled in Beastboy's ear.

"You're too loud I can't hear myself think!" Beastboy yelled.

Cyborg heard all of the noise and ran to see what was going on.

"Beastboy what's going on?" Cyborg sounded concerned.

"I think Larry is back and I don't know what for." Beast boy explained.

"Go away Larry you are such a pain!" Cyborg said.

Larry looked at Cyborg and said, "You big meanie dodo head!"

Cyborg turned purple, blue, green, then red!

"I'll get you Larry if it's the last thing I'll ever do!" Cyborg the red said.

As Larry flew off he flipped Cyborg off and mysteriously disappeared.

"Let's forget this ever happened." Beastboy said as he shut the door.

"Whatever man…" said Cyborg.

He was pissed that he didn't get to squish Larry's big head.

"Enough rhyming!" to the author they said.

"Well I feel like it so why don't you continue the story instead?" FOTT said.

"I think our author has lost her mind." Beastboy said.

"Well I guess we could end this story and on to something else we can find..." FOTT said.

"ENOUGH WE GET IT ALREADY!!" The cast yelled.

"Onward in my mind forward the story will intertwine your fates and minds!"FOTT yelled.

"Ok..?" They all said with confusion.

"Well on with the story wait...is this chaper already over?"Beastboy whined.

"I guess we will never know what's gonna happen." Cyborg said with a tear in his human eye.

* * *

FOTT:sry this is another random explosion chapter I just HAD to do it and i was feeling random that day so..yeh.

FOTT:Well I should to let u take a peek into the next chapter but...

Shika:so troublesome...-sighs- can I leave now..?

FOTT:No and Nobody asked u!

Shika:-does the shika shake- that was fun.

FOTT: xD too bad your gonna hafta wait!

All:Aw man! Update FASTER!!

FOTT: well if i get over 10 views on this one maybe just maybe I'll update.

FOTT: The later chapers are worth waiting for! and are not random sept the last one i wrote hmm...chapter ten yeh...it's gotta do with cyborg and...oops you'll hafta wait till I get done typing it


	6. Announcements?

FOTT: hey guys still updating just typed this chapter today

Raven: You sound like you accomplished something..

FOTT: Yes and my grades are semi good so nyah -sticks tounge out-

BB: today we've got another "Special" guest to do the disclaimer..

FOTT: It's Ichigo from bleach.

All cept Raven: YAY!!

Ichigo: Yo um...Fott doesn't own teentitans or bleach (thank gosh)

FOTT: I heard that!!

* * *

After all the distractions and the "Larry" episode.

Cyborg was about to announce the attacker. When Robin and Starfire had an almost equally important announcement to make.

"Where have you guys been this whole damn story?" Cyborg yelled.

"We were on a mission…" Robin said.

"Likely story I bet you guys were off makin out or worse!" Beastboy said.

"Dearest friends we bring the greatest of news!" Starfire beamed.

"Well I have some news too!" Cyborg said.

"You first, No you, No you, YOU, NO YOU, you, you I insist, be my guest!" they went back and forth.

"Ok you first." Cyborg insisted.

"Alright, Alright, Starfire and I are getting married!" Robin said while holding a blushing

Starfire's hand. Cyborg and Beastboy stood in awe for a few seconds.

Then they started laughing and said, "It's about time when's the wedding gonna be?"

"But its on star's home planet Tamaran." Robin said.

"Yes dearest friends i'm so happy that I am to be wed but we're waiting till Raven gets out of the hospital to start on our wedding plans."

"I figured out who attacked Raven and the attacker is Adonis." Cyborg said.

Beastboy's fists were clenched, "I'll kill him!!" Beastboy ran off to find Adonis.

"Beastboy wait!" Robin yelled.

"It's too late he's already gone."Cyborg said.

* * *

FOTT: sry for these chapters being extremely short i'm trying to make them longer but that's not happening..

Beastboy:...i'm gonna get Adonis soon right?

FOTT: wait and find out...plz review to get more or da storeh xD


	7. Awakening

Fott: sup yall?

you guys miss me at all?

All: No.

Fott: Well I feel loved...-runs to sad corner to cry-

Shikamaru: Geez I thought I was leaving!

Random guy named steve: Hey when am I going to be the star of this story huh?!

Beastboy: If you don't get outa here!!

Random guy named steve: Or what you'll make me explode? Or make me eat "Pie" ooh no i'm sooo scared!! -runs around then falls off a random cliff-

FOTT: SERVES U RIGHT!! sucker..man why do I even have him in this opening of the story?!

someone answer me that!

Raven: I don't know just don't put him in the story..

Beastboy: Yeah that guy rubs me the wrong way..and he doesn't like pie.

FOTT: Good reason well you asked or implied for it heres da story!!

* * *

Green eyes glowed an eerie luminous neon tint.

Footsteps were heard very faintly.  
A flash of green was barely seen.

An attack was in motion, a smirk turned into a smile.

Out of a man emerged a beast vicious and vile.

The night was the darkness piercing through my heart.

Many say love is a battlefield that is for sure.

It's man vs. man for a woman's heart and affection.

Love is pain, full of comfort.

But when it's gone it's like your life ends right then and there.

Push through all of the obstacles and hardships in your life.

Make your way towards the light cut through all of the darkness in your heart.  
Let your light shine bright.

It was a wild goose chase between the "attacker" and Beastboy.

Beastboy's beastly nature finally got the better of him as his speed quickly increased.

He was in hot pursuit of the attacker alley after alley they ran into like a flintstone background it was seemingly endeless.

He ducked into the next alley to cut him off.

When he got there Beastboy thought that he had him cornered within the alley.

But boy was he wrong... dead wrong.

"Now who's got who?" He said with a smirk.

"Your gonna pay for what you did to Raven!" Beastboy yelled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" Adonis said obviously dripping with fake innocence and sarcasm.

"Bullshit!"  
Beastboy yelled, "Don't fucking screw with me right now!" he added.

"Big talk for such a little squirt, Adonis always gets what he wants and you're in my way!" Adonis said.

"I'll kill you!" Beastboy yelled.

Beastboy was consumed with anger and rage.

"No!" Beastboy screamed as he fell to the ground.

His pupils sharpened, his teeth grew and were razor sharp.

His clothes started to rip apart; his hands expanded and grew into claws.

Adonis stood in a fighting position ready to attack.

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!!"

The beast's transformation was complete.

"Bring it on…" Adonis remarked.

The rain began to fall as the beast charged into battle.

* * *

Beast: Rawr!

All: what did you do teh Beastboy?!

FOTT: Duh he's da Beast!!

ALL: Ohh..

Raven: Here we go again..

-dingdong-

FOTT: PIZZA GUYS HERE!!

-answers door-

Pizza guy:Yo wheres my 15 bucks from last week?

All: Uhhh...SICK EM BEAST!!

-Beast attacks pizzadude-

FOTT: Gets him everytime xD -thumbs up-  
Please my dearest readers read it and review and FREE PIZZA!!

-throws pizza in the air-


	8. Bad Dream or a Nightmare?

FOTT:Hey um..totally forgot this chapter so yeah!!

here ya go!

Steve: I'm BAaaack! You thought you could get rid of me that easily? psshh..Fat CHANCE!-evil laugh-

Beastboy: Ahh shutup we're trying to watch tv!-throws pillow-

Steve: You have underestimated me for the last time!!- pulls out plasma plutonuim gun-

ALL:-ignore continues to watch random tv show-

FOTT: Whatcha guys watchin?-sits on couch-

Beastboy:When ninja dinosaurs fight the sumo aliens.

FOTT: Sounds delightful indeed.

Steve:Hey don't Ignore me!!-shoots-

Fott: -gets shot- Hey watch where you're pointin that thing!

Oh no! My arm I write with this arm YOU YOU YOU...FIEND!!

Steve: I'm outa here!-jumps over random fence-

FOTT:CURSE YOU STEVE!!

* * *

Back at the hospital..

Thunder clapped as Lightning piecered through the ever unforgiving night sky.

"It's already eleven thirty lights out miss Raven." Nurse Sarah said.

"Oh ok." Raven said.

Raven was fast asleep with her green kitty plush.

Beastboy and Raven gave each other animal plushies.

Beastboy had a blue raven and Raven had a green kitten. AN: put this in here for the fun of it xD

Raven tossed and turned in her bed.

"Beastboy…no!" Raven murmured in her sleep.  
As it seemed that she was dreaming a horrid dream no...It was a nightmare.

Beastboy was badly beaten and bruised like a bad grape.  
The large hulking figure threw Raven across the room breaking many various medicine holders and needles.  
The figure smirked as it walked over to Beastboy.

"Not so tough now are you." The figure said as it held him up.

"Time to DIE!!" The figure yelled as it threw Beastboy straight out of the thirteenth story window.

"Beastboy NO!!" Raven screamed.

"Now that there are no more distractions." The figure said.

"But don't worry you'll see him soon." The figure said with a laugh.

Raven tried to use her powers but she was too drained. But she would not go down without a fight and let Beastboy's death be in vain.

She struggled and clawed at the figure.

"Feisty eh." The figure said.

"Now it's my turn to have some fun." It said with a sick and twisted smile.

"No!" Raven yelled in vain.

The figure pinned her down as she struggled to break free.

She struggled to attack the figure but her attacks were in vain.

Not only were her powers not working and she couldn't contact her friends or any doctors, nurses, police, nobody could rescue her.  
It seemed that karma wasn't on her side or that God had some free time and wanted to see how this part in the story ended even though he already knew.

"Let..me go." Raven pleaded.

The figure ignored her cries and began to strangle her.

"No, stop!

"Let me go or else!" Raven yelled.

"You know you can't escape." It said.

"AAAHHHH!!" Raven screamed as she shot up in bed.

Raven was drenched in sweat.

"Where's Beastboy when I need him?" Raven said as she was holding her head.

* * *

Beastboy:FOTT is in the hospital so sit tight everyone and review for your life!!

Raven:Yeah so do you guys think that steve should live or be in the story somehow?

FOTT: I think he should DIE!!-scribbles with left hand then hands to nurse- Is this readable?

Nurse: No..not really you need to practice till your other arm heals..

FOTT: I DON'T WANNA!!-throws stuff poorly-

Nurse: DOCTOR SHE'S THROWING THINGS AGAIN!!-runs out into hallway-

Raven: Remind me never to visit her at the hospital..

Beastboy: READ AND REVIEW PLZ!!

Raven: Or else this "production" of this story will be cut short and you will never know what happens next.


	9. Chapter 9

Fott: Hey guys Good news?!

Raven: You're back what took you so long..

Fott: *stares at high school diploma* So shiny...oh yeah I'm a high school grad now! woo well yeah I've been gone a while.

All: We know...*glare*

Fott: My bad..eheh anyways I finally found my book!! So yeah It's edited not much better but it's editted please enjoy.

All: *still glaring*

Fott: *hides face with paper bag* HAHA!! Now you can glare at the bag and not at me...heh

* * *

The beast charged into an epic battle. They were locked in a wrestling match hands clasped together.

Adonis and the beast were evenly matched surprisingly.

Adonis threw a seismic punch the beast easily dodged and grabbed his metallic arm. Adonis gasped as he was flung into a nearby building.

The beast jumped into the air to slam-dunk him into the sewers. Adonis dodged and round house kicked the beast into some power lines.

Adonis dodged and pinned down the beast then had he placed in a chokehold.

"Is this all of your strength; simply pathetic..."Adonis spat.

Beast tried to escape but every time it tried escape but every time it tried Adonis slammed him into a brick wall. The beat coughed up a little on Adonis face. Beast finally wiggled out of his sinister grip. Then round house kicked Adonis straight in his face. The beasts' fangs glistened into the night as a simple yet an alarming warming.

"Adonis will win this fight!" Adonis remarked.

Beast jumped into the night sky claws crossed. It was almost ninja like. It was a full moon when the ninja jumped into sky katana's crossed ready for the final blow. Adonis tried to dodge but beast came down on his back hard. Adonis is coughed up a small pool of blood.

He staggered around a bit then stood up ready to dodge the beasts oncoming attacks. The beast pulled out a telephone pole and attacked Adonis from the side. Adonis blocked the pole and swung it back at the beast in which he cascaded into a few buildings then into a few power lines creating a chain reaction making them topple over one by one. Adonis charged into the smoke unaware of the danger that lurked within the ominous debris. There was a flash of fists and a round of kicks within the dust. Both were almost at their limits of fighting ability.

"I got to beat this thing and fast!" Adonis said under his breath.

"Grrr…." The beast snarled.

This was another battle to test his limits it wasn't his first fight with this guy this it knew all too well. The beasts snarled and clawed at one another. Whoever came out of that fight alive was the dominant fighter.

He thought that fight would be the last time he ever saw this guy. With his senses and instincts to back him up he would have no problem taking him down for good. Adonis was thrown into numerous buildings and cars.

Adonis's suit began to malfunction and many bolts and few wires were exposed leaving him with a sense of vunerability.

"This is not over…not by a long shot; Next time around I WILL kill you!"

Adonis yelled as he hobbled away.

* * *

Fott: YAY for another cliffie? I'm typing the next part ask we speak! Thank you all for reading and having large amounts of patience. If it were me I would have been mad and given me hate mail..But any ways the bad news is...

Raven: What Lassie got stuck in a well?

Fott: No..I accidentally threw away my new fanfic(stupid room cleaning..imma pack rat xD) which was about 10 pages(written) oh well..If any of you have any suggestions on making this story better PLEASE help me..I have another writers block..

Beastboy: READ AND REVIEW FOLKS!

Fott: Easier said than done..UBER SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPPIES!! I'm not so good with words..xDDD


	10. Chapter 10

Fott: Wow ain't that a surprise another update?

Raven: Yeah it seems that you have too much time on your hands..

Beastboy: Apparently so..

Fott: Why are you guys talking about me again..?

R&B: Nothin else "important" to talk about.

Fott: You guys think i'm "important"?! Wow I feel like I just won an award..*gets up on a stage thingy and reads a long boring inspiring piece about love, betrayal, friendship, and winning the coveted importance award.*

"YOU LIKE ME YOU REALLY REALLY LIKE ME!"*runs off stage crying*

Raven: Who said that you WON the award?

Fott: uhhh...*runs with award*

Beastboy: Get Back here! *chases*

Cyborg: wow what's going on..wait nvm..anyways today's"special" guest is Invader Zim...*claps*

Zim: Filthy HUMANS!! Read if you know how to. WORLD DOMINATION.

Gir: I LIKE WAFFLEZZ!!!

Cy&BB: WE DO TO!!

Fott: Should we have a waffle party?

Raven: Oh joy waffles...

Cy: Lets.

Fott: While we party..please enjoy this presentation of my story.

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!RAVEN'S WINTER RAINE,SINOMIN, RAVEN OF ALASKA, BRIGHT STAR'S PROMISE, LALA3553, CAGALLI**-**ROX, LAST BUT NOT LEAST!! SHADOW SCRYER!!! :DDD THANK YOU ALL FOR CONTRIBUTING AND GIVING ME THE MOTIVATION TO KEEP WRITING THIS STORY!! 33**

* * *

The beast was badly beaten. But he flashed a winning smile as he morphed back into our lovable Beast boy.

Cyborg was tracking Beast Boy down via communicator when he got there he was in awe of what damage his little friend had caused by just putting the smack down on Adonis.

"Geez, Grass stain you could have asked for some backup but I guess you handled it pretty well for your first all out brawl..." he said as he slung him over his shoulder.

As he looked around, there were busted windows cars on top of buildings smashed or crushed. There were smashed buildings, power lines around the area were knocked over and wires were flailing about as if to pose as a threat to those who came near.

"Man. must have been some brawl, I should have been here. He said with a sigh.

Cyborg carried him to his car.

"Ugh...I hope he doesn't drool all over my baby's new leather seats..."Cyborg complained.

They high tailed it to the hospital as quick as (humanly) possible to help treat Beast boy's wounds.

"Hang in there Beast boy we are almost there" He said as blood dripped across the hospital floor.

"Could somebody come clean the floor already? A lady at the front desk asked.

Cyborg watched beast boy get taken into a back room on a stretcher. As nurses and a few fans waited the doctor finally came out after two hours.

"The results came is and your friend should be fine within two weeks of bed rest." Dr. Smug said.

"Ok so I need to tell him to lay off the training and video games?" Cyborg questioned.

"While we are on the subject no tofu, he should only eat fruits and vegetables along with a healthy dose of meat." The doctor added.

"Well good luck with that. Beast boy will NOT even consider eating meat." Cyborg added.

"You may go visit him now if you would like." The doctor remarked as he walked into another room to check on another patient.

Cyborg was walking down the hallway they had given him a map but it wasn't working for him so he scrapped it and used his tracker to pinpoint where beast boy was. After an hour Cyborg found Beast boy's room which was conveniently placed right next to raven's room.

"Hey, how ya holding up in here?" Cyborg quietly asked.

"I'm alright just a little sore here and there but I should be outta here in no time." Beast boy said.

"So about that huge brawl you had with Adonis?!" Cyborg said with excitement.

"Yeah well...Adonis was being his usual egotistic and arrogant self, Adonis this and Adonis that...blah blah Adonis...So I said to him fuck that and I'm gonna kick your ass for what you did to Raven!" he said with a huge grin.

"Then what?" Cyborg said as his eyes got wide and he was on the edge of his seat as beast boy got to the climax of the story.

"I went BEAST MODE on his ass!" He said doing a flying kick in the air only to have his muscles tighten up. "Ouch im gonna feel that in the morning...." he said rubbing his back.

Cyborg stared at him in awe then gave him two sparkling thumbs up.

"BOOYAH, now that's how you take down a villain?!" Cyborg yelled as beast boy did some poses then quickly lay back down in case a nurse were to walk by.

"Be quiet in there I'm trying to sleep?!! A patient next door yelled.

Cyborg got the case of the giggles and couldn't stop laughing.

"Dude shut up!" Beast boy whispered.

"BWAHAHA!" Cyborg just couldn't stop laughing so he walked into the hallway to try to stop the giggles.

"Hey you there I see you over there I said hey you come here!" An angry guard came out of now where and started chasing Cyborg down the hall and out of the hospital and Cyborg laughed every step of the way until he got to his car.

"Oh snap." Beast boy said. Looking out the window as cyborg was still being chased by the guard. He watched them circle the t-car about ten times before he went to sleep.

* * *

Fott: We were having so...much fun at the waffle party that I forgot to say I don't own anything cept my stuff...:D

Cyborg: why do I get chased by an angry night guard?

Fott: Just cuz you need the excersise..

Cyborg: ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!

Fott: um..no *backs away slowly taking the award with her*

Robin: PLEASE R&R or the evil kitty of doom will find you..

Starfire: Is this kitty of doom potty trained?

Robin: yes yes it is. Almost like silkie..


	11. Surprise?

Fott: Yup It's back but not for long. Please enjoy READ AND REVIEW! XD

* * *

------Two weeks later-----

"Um...Is there a Mr. Logan here?" the doctor asked after checking off whatever was on his clipboard.

"Yup that's me is it time for me to go?" I asked with a grin.

"Yes…but please be careful now no more serious injuries please." Doctor Johnson implied sternly but with a slight grin. (_With his luck he'll be here within another day or two.)_

"Oh okay I promise can I go get raven out now?" Beastboy asked with anticipation.

"Sure just be careful alright?" he added walking out of the room.

------Raven's hospital room--------

"Hey raven can I come in?" Beastboy asked popping his head in a little bit.

"Yeah sure." Raven replied sitting upright in the bed.

"Before we check outta here I wanna give you something..." he added with a faint blush.

"Okay but first of all it better not be another box of chocolates, flowers, Mexican jumping beans, woopie cushions, or a cheesy stuffed animal. I'll pass" Raven groaned.

Even though she had loved getting all of these wonderful gifts from Beast boy her entire room was filled with his many gifts it was a bit too much.

"I promise it's not any of those things here just close your eyes and lend me your hand." He said.

"Um...okay." She said with a blush.

Beast boy leaned in to slide a ring over her finger.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." He said standing back.

"What is this? A ring? Wait are we engaged or something because we are just teenagers and I don't think I'm ready for that type of commitment well not yet anyway." She said staring at the ring.

"Don't worry about all that it's just a ring with my face on it. Like I made a matching one for me with your face on it. If I'm ever down in the dumps or really at the bottom of the barrel I'll look at the ring and think of you..." He said with a deep blush.

"Thanks I'll cherish it with all of my heart." She replied giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Hold that thought..." He said walking out of the room.

Raven had a puzzled expression about her which was really odd for her case. All of a sudden Raven heard loud shouting and a figure jumping up and down. That's when Beast boy returned to clear his throat and ask if she was ready to leave.

"Where are we going?" Raven asked.

"I don't know you want to go to the park?" He asked.

"Are you asking me out on a date or something?" She replied.

"Uh...sure if that's what you want to call it then it is a date." He answered with a slight blush. (_I can't believe I'm actually going out with Raven!)_

They sat together on a bench and fed the pigeons they also watched the sunset as nightfall was near. Even though Raven thought little of Beast boy she got to see his romantic side other than the usual goofball side.

"I have a question for you?" She said.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Out of all the girls that you could have why did you choose me?" She asked.

"Well you're mysterious yes but most of the girls I liked didn't have anything special well they were special but not like you. You are the kind of girl I can tell my secrets and lame jokes to you know, you are like a big scary novel you look intimidating at first but once opened and read you are enjoyable." He said with a laugh.

"So um...where did you get this ring out of a gumball machine?" She asked.

"NO! I have the receipt somewhere…"He said rummaging his pockets for the slip of paper but no such luck.

"Well it's the thought that counts right?" He added with a grin.

"Well I guess it does count for something..." She said. Beast Boy's grin grew wider after her comment.

* * *

Fott: A lil Ravest fluff for you guys. :D short n sweet.

Oh yeah I now have a twitter! If you guys like random things come check me out .com/FanoftheToons

Follow me and I will possibly upload more chapters. I'll even answer questions.


	12. Stained

Fott: I know how much you guys have missed this story and blah blah sentimental value.

All: Bout time you updated..we were GATHERING DUST OVER HERE?! * throws stuff*

Fott: What I've been busy...

Raven: She's cheating on us with Hannah Montana..

Fott: IT'S NOT TRUE! I SWEAR?!

Starfire: What is this cheating you speak of?

Robin: *whispers in ear*

Starfire: *runs to sad corner*

Robin: Wait Star I didn't do it?!!

Fott: Welp..I hope you enjoy whist I grab a seat to the Dramatic Titans Theater Part 3 1/2 xD

* * *

---------TITANS TOWER!!! *insert supa kewl funky action music*-------

"Dearest friends! Welcome back and how I've missed you both!" Starfire said placing them both in a death hug.

"I missed you to star..." He squeaked as his bones were grinded.

"Why are you hugging me?" Raven said with an unhappy disposition.

"Rejoice my friends no evil has been about terror has been to a mini." She said joyfully.

"You mean to a minimum?" Robin asked.

"Yes…I think." She replied with a perplexed look across her face.

"Uh…Nevermind." He added.

That's when the alarm started to go off.

"Finally some action!" Cyborg said pumping a fist.

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled as he sped off onto his motorcycle.

DOWNTOWN JUMPCITY

Johnny Rancid had escaped juvenile maximum security with the help of mad mod and Dr. Light.

"Look who has come to play with us Johnny boy." MM said with a sinister grin as he got done raiding a bank.

"You take the rest I'll take on bird boy." Johnny said as he jumped onto his newly modified cycle.

Johnny immediately revved his engine and drove past Robin causing him to chase him throughout the city.

Raven sent an energy blast in the direction of Dr. Light.

"So you want to play a game eh duckies?" Mad Mod said with a chuckle as he twirled his cane.

Beastboy attacked Mad Mod by morphing into a spider monkey and hopping onto his face.

"Get off of my face you dirty primate!?" He yelled as a bunch of hypno screens raised from the ground.

Beastboy was caught by the hypno screens and went into a semi-vegetative state.

Cyborg was blasting Dr. Light while Robin and Starfire were double teaming Johnny Rancid.

"BOOYAH!" He yelled.

Dr. Light deflected every one of their energy beams and any other objects that flew through the air.

Raven threw a bus in Dr. Lights direction a direct hit sent him flying don the street and crashing into a few cars.

"Lucky shot ,but my light still shines on!" He exclaimed shooting multiple blasts.

Cyborg came up from behind as Raven distracted him Cyborg only had one shot left before he had to get juiced up. He took the shot and Dr. Light was down for the count. Raven morphed the metal around him to trap him so that the police would get him and Mad Mod. Johnny Rancid got away. Then the police came to take them away to Jump City's maximum prison. Starfire comforted the injured Boy wonder.

"I can't believe that I let him get away!" He yelled punching the wall.

"We'll look for him soon ,but it wasn't your fault that he got away." She replied placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to my room ,so don't bother me." Robin said walking to his room.

She watched him walk into his room and heard the door shut behind him. Knowing this meant he wouldn't come out for anything lost in his obsessive thoughts about his blunders and mishaps. He wanted something he couldn't have ,which was Perfection. If only she could help him ,or rather he let her in his life to help him unlock his inner works of his psyche. He wasn't going to allow anyone near his personal thoughts those were the things to be kept a secret.

Robin's Room

"How could I let him get away.." He said looking at his newspaper clippings on the wall.

He was reminiscing upon his recent and past victories against evil he had a faded smile while mulling over his memories.

Outside of Robin's Room

_(Should I go in? Will he hate me for disturbing him? I hope his not too distressed to talk with me.) _These thoughts flooded her mind.

That's when a figure appeared on the main screen.

"This is a message for you TITANS. Meet me at the docks immediately ,or Jump City will go down in flames." Slade said with a sinister look. (A/N: I forgot he wore a mask..xD)

Robin came bursting out of his room with a scowl across his face.

"Robin. You came just in time my dear boy.." Slade spoke.

"Slade.." Robin said with a venomous tone.

"Don't be so happy to see me my former apprentice.." He said with a sarcastic tone.

"You and I both know I was vulnerable..it won't happen again..EVER!" Robin retaliated.

"You were always in constant denial." He replied.

"Whatever. You always have to bring that up every time..give it a rest Slade." Robin said.

"Just cut to the chase." He added.

Starfire got him up to speed on the dire situation.

"Thanks Star. You know what always happens when you threaten Jump City Slade." Robin said.

"We are SO gonna kick your ass Dude." Beastboy added with a grin.

"Somehow I doubt that. Besides I'm sure my "New" Apprentice would beg to differ on that subject." He remarked.

A figure appeared to step into the light. A blonde haired beauty appeared before him.

"Titans meet Ink he has many talents ,but you'll soon find that out the hard way." He added with a non-visible smirk as she disappeared.

"We can take anything that you throw at us." Cyborg spoke in a cocky tone.

"Bring it on..Slade." Starfire added with her star power ready.

"You know where to find me. Oh ,before I forget I've placed cloaked bombs under every busy bridge throughout the city. You have two hours before they all explode tah-tah Titans." He explained as the signal was cut.

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled as they all separated. (_What a cocky bastard..)_

* * *

Fott: Don't expect too much out of me now that school is starting back up. :C Somebody save me!

Raven: Sucks for you we don't have to go to school..

Fott: I hate you all..

All: Feelings mutual.

Fott: *gasps*

Guy named Steve: You got that right! *shakes fist*

Fott: How'd you get back into this story?! GET OUTTA HERE! *blasts with potato-gun 3000*

GNS: I'll Be Baaaaacck...

*thud*

Fott: Well wasn't that a pleasant surprise.. xD

All: READ AND REVIEW!!

Fott: Or else..

Raven: You aren't scary at all..

Fott: Why you gotta be a debby downer?!

All cept Raven: It's her thing.

Fott: Could I get 4-5 Reviews? *uses baby voice* Pwease?! I will beg for my reviews! (that sounded so wrong..anyways..READ..REVIEW..RINSE..AND..REPEAT)


	13. Bomb

Fott: It's back after.. well a long time. I'm glad you guys were patient. :) Enjoy.

* * *

"We can take anything that you throw at us." Cyborg spoke in a cocky tone.

"Bring it on..Slade." Starfire added with her star power ready.

"You know where to find me. Oh ,before I forget I've placed cloaked bombs under every busy bridge throughout the city. You have two hours before they all explode tah-tah Titans." He explained as the signal was cut.

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled as they all separated. (_What a cocky bastard..)_

At the Docks

"WHERE ARE YOU SLADE!?!" Robin yelled.

As he stalked around the silent docks the wood creaking under his feet. He walked through a puddle making a hollow sound. He was immediately grabbed by his foot and was thrown into the ocean. He then regained his composure and swam to the top of the surface only to be pulled back under into the sea.

_Undersea Cave_

Robin was coughing up water. His vision was blurry a figure was pacing he sat up coughing up more water.

(_Where am I?!) _He asked himself as he rose checking if his communicator worked. A figure appeared.

"Who ,or what are you? Why have you brought me here?!" He shouted but no answer.

The figure got closer…and closer it knocked Robin across the ground slamming him into a rocky wall.

"Sur-prise." The figure said with a sharpened smile.

"Wha-what are you?" Robin asked shocked.

"Wouldn't you like to know boy wonder.." It mocked slinging him across the ground.

"How do you know me? Who are you working for…Slade?" He shouted.

"No answers huh? I'll make you talk." He said taking out a bird-a-rang and throwing it slicing off it's arm or so he thought.

It shrieked in pain and recoiled back into the depths of the cave.

"Get back here?!" Robin yelled chasing after it.

Above Ground

Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy were hard at work disarming every bomb under every Jump City bridge.

"When are we gonna be done already?" Beastboy whined.

"The sooner you stop whining.." Raven spoke disarming a bomb.

A figure came out from behind the shadows.

"What the heck was that?" Beastboy spoke.

"I dunno but I have a feeling that we're about to find out…the hard way." Raven answered.

"The harder the better." Cyborg said with a grin.

The shadow rose and fell into a black puddle which morphed into a few soldiers with battle armor armed with various weaponry.

"I have no idea how to deal with what just sprouted out of the ground.." Beastboy spoke out of shock.

"It's not the weirdest thing to happen to pop up and fight us.." Cyborg spoke.

"True that..true that." He responded in agreement.

The soldiers began to charge as the ground beneath their feet started to crumble under the pressure.

"TITANS GO!" Cyborg yelled as the made a formation.

Raven used her powers to slice through the enemy.

Beastboy transformed into an elephant and started to fling the soldiers left and right into the lake.

The soldiers kept multiplying they were overwhelmed.

Underground Base

"He's awake.." A voice said.

"Good..He's just what I need." Another voice spoke.

"Who are you and why am I tied up?" Robin shouted.

"Robin.. Fancy meeting you here?" Slade said squishing robins cheeks to form a fish face.

Robin tried to lash out at Slade but it was of no use.

"Slade.." He spat.

"Pity that your potential is wasted on your petty heroics.." He spoke.

"Why are you so hell bent on making me evil?" Robin asked.

"My dear boy, Whenever I look at you I see a little bit of myself in you ,but we wouldn't want that to go to waste now would we?" Slade said.

"What do you want from me?" Robin asks.

"I want you to join me...If not I have ways of making you mine." He answered.

"When hell freezes over.. I'll NEVER join you." Robin spat.

"You see, Here's the part where he's going to make you eat your words." Ink said.

Slade pushed a button. Robin's chair was set on a conveyor belt he was slung to many different places and then was placed onto a Franken-stein metal slab.

"Now.. witness the birth of the ultimate evil and the end of all heroes as we know it!" Slade shouted as his assistant flipped an enormous switch.

* * *

Fott: Did you guys like it? I hope you did. Anyways.. Review! Tell me your likes, hates, or random thoughts about the story. :)

Oh yeah, Don't forget to check out some of my other stories and review on those too! :D


	14. Chapter 14

Fott: It's back! Er.. Yeah! Read,Review and Repeat! :D

* * *

Electricity filled Slade's lair the computers charts and bars were going up and down rapidly. When he was craned down from the roof top as the lightning began to fade the rain easing up ,but the gloomy clouds stayed where they were.

"Such a perfect setting for the titans defeat.." Ink said watching the Titans fight off the soldiers on the four monitors.

"Perfect.. He has awakened ,my true and rightful apprentice." Slade said.

"Slade..you won't get away with…S-Slade..my master…" Robin spoke.

"That's a good boy. Now go get changed into something more suitable." Slade said.

Robin got suited up for his first mission against the Titans. Robin was wearing his old apprentice suit orange and black with a slanted S on his chest. He wore it proudly as Slade greeted him.

"Hello…my apprentice nice to see you once again." Slade spoke.

"Welcome to the fold bird-boy." Ink said prompting him towards the gigantic computer screen.

Robin just kept walking until he was in front of a gigantic computer screen.

"I'll just cut to the chase and say here's your gear Slade will debrief you at his lair." Ink said.

She handed Robin a diffusion ray, a grappling hook, and many various devices. Robin wore a smirk as Slade debriefed him about his plans to take over Jump City and then the world ,but his plans could only go through if the titans were out of his way.

"Once again it's time.. Go my apprentice and destroy the Teen Titans." He shouted pointing towards the underground exit.

Robin took his leave on his newly remodeled cycle it was orange and black Slade had to have control over his minions wardrobe. But as the night grew darker the Titans began to worry for their leader the last time they tried to retrieve Robin from Slade ended in Slade getting away. The Titans were not about to let that happen again ,but if Robin is involved something had to be done.

* * *

Fott: Shortness.. I know. Review, I'll have a longer chapter by next week! I promise! :S


	15. Rescue

Fott: Yeah I'm slacking _ I'm sorry! I'll try to update more! Please enjoy! :)

* * *

Titans Tower

"How are we to rescue friend Robin from Slade?" Starfire asked her teammates.

Cyborg was pacing the room. While Beastboy was standing next to Raven and Terra who were taking in all of the situation.

"No matter what happens we have to take them down." Cyborg spoke.

"You don't mean we have to destroy Robin in the process..." Beastboy said.

Starfire turned away. She couldn't even think of destroying the one she held so dear there had to be another way.

"Yes.. ,but I wonder if we can disarm him without doing harm and also capture Slade?" Starfire queried.

"I doubt we can do this without harming him ,but It's just impossible..Slade will just find another way to control him.." Cyborg answered.

"Yeah ,but it's Robin we're talking about he's a tough dude." Beastboy said grinning reassuringly.

"True but this is Slade were talking about?" Cyborg reminded.

"What if this is all a trap?" Raven questioned.

"With Slade everything is a trap..let's just go figure out what happened to Robin." Cyborg replied.

The Titans alarm was blaring as they were just about piled into the T-car. They were all surprised that as they were leaving some criminal was running through out the city wreaking havoc upon the citizens they swore to protect.

"It's at the Downtown jump Genesis Corporation." Cyborg informed.

"Doesn't that place have like the highest security?" Beastboy questioned.

"Apparently not if one bad guy can just waltz in there and take whatever technology they have locked up." Raven remarked.

"Let's just go before something gets stolen." Cyborg added.

Genesis Corp

(_I've got all of the microchips required to make my escape..) _He thought as he threw a smoke bomb into the next room.

"Not so fast!" Beastboy shouted as he pointed to the thief.

Robin smirked and threw a bomb in Beastboy's direction he shielded himself for protection but cyborg blasted the bomb in midair. Starfire tackled the thief as Raven chanted an incantation whilst they wrestled.

"Azrion Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted as her powers enveloped the thief.

Starfire jumped out of the way of the attack and stood with her powers ready as did the others. The thief was captured for the moment. Starfire removed his mask and she staggered back as she found it was Robin.

"Why?" She asks.

I stand to my feet and say nothing we just stare into each others eyes. Her eyes try to read my own searching for an answer ,or an explanation. I know what I must do for I serve another to reach my friends I must destroy them to please my master. The room grew silent my former teammates were awestruck.

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you. Good bye." I replied searching the room for an escape route.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cyborg questioned as he caught my arm.

"You've got a heck of a lot of questions to answer." Beastboy added by waving a finger in my face.

"I answer to no one." I replied breaking free of his grip and throwing multiple smoke bombs to the ground.

"Damn.. He got away." Beastboy murmured.

"Good thing I placed a homing device on him before he screened us." Cyborg spoke with a grin.

They all piled into the T-car and sped away to find their reluctant leader. Surprisingly enough, They caught up to him as he was going underground ,so they parked the car elsewhere and followed him in.

Underground Lair

"Well done Robin." Slade congratulated.

I just nodded my head acknowledging his praise.

"What are the chips for?" Ink asked as she slinked around his throne.

"An ingenious plot to take over Jump City ,but it is for my knowledge only." He said.

"Did you happen to come alone? Robin..?" He questioned as he leaned over his chair placing his hands together as if to make a triangle.

"Yes I am alone." I replied.

"We have a few unwelcome guests..take care of them." He said as he scanned his surveillance screens.

"Yes master." I replied running to where the intruders were.

Sector 3

"Robin? Robin? We know you are here ,so show yourself!" Cyborg shouted.

I made no sound as I set down a few traps for them. A voice rang into my ear piece,

"Destroy them immediately!" Slade said harshly.

"I'm on it." I reply as I steady myself to jump from the ceiling above them.

"If he isn't here then whe-" Starfire questioned.

Robin threw a handful of bombs at his former teammates feet. He started to throw an automatic net at Beastboy as he was thrashing about as a gorilla. He trapped Raven and Starfire together in a titanium binding. Cyborg fought him off with his brute strength and tried blasting him a few times with his cyber cannon. Cyborg kept blasting away but to no avail Robin was just to quick and with that he was captured along with his teammates. He brought them back to Slade's lair.

"Good my apprentice." Slade said as he walked down the steps from his chair.

I backed away from my friends as they were hoisted up above a vat of acid.

"Now witness the end of the Teen Titans!" Slade proclaimed as the Titans were lowered slowly into the vat.

"Robin snap out of it!" Beastboy shouted.

"He's brainwashed you!" Cyborg added.

"Enough! Don't listen to them! They are lying to you!" Slade yelled.

"Robin pull the lever and end them once and for all!" He added.

"Yes Master." I replied as I touched the lever.

"ROBIN NO!" Starfire shouted.

I started to hesitate on pulling the lever. For some reason my heart was screaming at me to stop ,but my mind was fogged over.

"Star-fire?" I questioned holding my head.

"Ignore them and do as I command!" He yelled with a clinched fist.

"Don't listen to him!" Raven shouted.

Their voices seemed familiar ,so I pulled the lever stopping their impending fall. That is when Slade jumped onto the platform to pull the lever. I guarded the lever against him.

"Out of my way!" Slade growled.

"You'll have to go through me." I replied striking a kung-fu pose.

Slade lunged at Robin but he jumped out of the way. Robin grabbed onto a nearby pole swinging himself into Slade with an astounding kick. Slade threw some heavy punches and kicks as Robin returned them. Slade caught Robin off guard with a roundhouse kick sending him flying into a wall. Robin got up the strength to shove Slade off of the platform just he was about to pull the lever. Then Robin drained the vat full of acid and freed his friends from their demise.

"It's good to have you back." Cyborg said giving me a high-five.

"It's good to be back." I replied.

Starfire tackled me into a death hug while the others laughed.

"I missed you too?" I said as I was being squeezed to death.

"Oh friend Robin thank you for rescuing us all from Slade." She replied and proceeded to give more force into the hug.

"Your..Welcome Star." I murmured.

"Okay okay so now what?" Starfire questioned.

"Too bad it looks like he got away…" Beast boy said with a yawn.

"I sense he is nearby.." Raven added.

"We can't just let him get away." I said in agreement.

"TITANS GO!" I shouted as we ran after Slade.


End file.
